neighboursfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Robinson
Scott James Robinson is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera , originally played by , and then later by . He made his debut screen appearance during the show's first episode broadcast on 18 March 1985. He appeared in 559 episodes. Storylines Scott lives on Ramsay Street with his father Jim (Alan Dale), grandmother Helen Daniels (Anne Haddy) and his siblings Paul (Stefan Dennis), Julie (Vikki Blanche) and Lucy (Kylie Flinker). Scott's mother died giving birth to Lucy. Scott becomes close friends with his neighbour Danny Ramsay (David Clencie). Scott falls for his classmate Kim Taylor (Jenny Young) but her mother, teacher Marcia (Maureen Edwards) disapproves. When Danny and Eddie Sherwin (Darren Boyd) doctor a recorded conversation between Scott and Kim to make sound more sexual than it really it is, Marcia forces Eddie to play the tape in class which humiliates Kim. Despite Scott protesting his innocence, The Taylors forbid him to see Kim and threaten to call the police. Scott and Kim then run away and hide out in an abandoned monastery. Scott returns home but Kim runs away. Scott later tracks down Kim who is pregnant and helps her reconcile with Marcia. Scott and Danny witness their neighbour Carol Brown (Merrin Canning) being mugged and try to go to her aid but she accuse them of attacking her prompting the boys to flee and hide out on Mrs Forbes' (Gwen Plumb) farm where they work for her tending to her land. They eventually return home. Scott and Danny then squabble over Wendy Gibson (Kylie Foster) but eventually patch up their friendship. When Scott is late back from a school trip, Jim and Helen worry and further grief comes when the police find a body of a 16-year-old boy in the river, with Scott's wallet. Jim identifies the body and is relieved it is not Scott. Scott phones from a country hospital and explains he ran away from the school trip after being accused of rape and tried to hitch a lift but was mugged in the process. Soon after, Scott notices someone breaking into Number 24, the house next door to his. On challenging the intruder, he receives a punch for his troubles. Madge Mitchell (Anne Charleston) arrives on the scene to discover it is her daughter Charlene Mitchell (Kylie Minogue), who has not seen Scott since they were children. Scott befriends Mike Young (Guy Pearce). Scott and Charlene begin dating and go through teething problems. Scott proposes and Charlene accepts. Jim and Madge are against the engagement. Helen acts as a mediator and points out that Jim and Anne were roughly Scott and Charlene's age when they got married. Scott and Charlene marry and soon move into Number 24 together. Their marriage's first test comes when Jane Harris (Annie Jones) starts to help Scott with his HSC retakes, they become close and kiss. Charlene wants nothing to do with either of them upon finding out. Jane eventually convinces Charlene to give Scott another chance. Scott and Charlene's marriage undergoes another test when Steve Fisher (Michael Pope) begins giving Charlene driving lessons and attempts to make advances on her, but Scott and Charlene reconcile towards their first anniversary. Charlene is offered an mechanic apprenticeship in Brisbane and is forced to make the difficult choice of leaving Erinsborough and the couple share an emotional farewell. Scott stays on at Number 24, but visits her frequently. Scott fights off the affections of Sylvie Latham (Christine Harris) and Poppy Skourous (Lenita Vangellis), before moving to Brisbane for good. Scott and Charlene later have two children, a son Daniel Robinson (Tim Phillips) and daughter named Madison Robinson (Sarah Ellen). he is now played by Jack Monk Category:Characters Category:Images